Budapešť
by SallyPejr
Summary: Shield vyslal svého agenta, aby zabil nepřátelskou špionku, ovšem ta momentálně pracuje pro velice vlivného zaměstnavatele...
1. Úvod

„Agente Bartone, máme pro vás další úkol." řekne Fury, sotva podmračený agent vejde do místnosti.

„A jaký?" zeptá se Barton klidně a na Furyho pokynutí ruky si sedne ke stolu.

Ředitel mu podá jednu složku a sedne se naproti němu.

„Jedná se o jistou Natashu Romanoff, známou též pod jménem Černá vdova. Její minulost je nejasná, ale to, co víme, by stačilo na životopisy tří agentů." pustí se Fury do vysvětlování. „Pochází z Ruska, ale pohybuje se po celém světě. Pracuje pro kohokoliv bez ohledu na stranu. Je to jedna z nejlepších špionek, s jakými se může člověk setkat. Velice inteligentní, přizpůsobivá, skvělý zabiják. Už nám párkrát dělala potíže, ale nikdy nic extra vážného. A vždy dokázala včas zmizet."

„Tentokrát překročila čáru trochu víc?" zeptá se Barton a s trochou zvědavosti si prohlíží fotku rudovlasé ženy.

„Zapletla se do jedné akce v Maďarsku. Sbírá tam informace a my nevíme pro koho, bude proto lepší tento zdroj informací odstřihnout." řekne Fury klidně a upřeně se na Bartona dívá.

„Nechcete vědět, pro koho pracuje?" diví se agent.

„Romanoff je profesionálka. Jednou už ji vyslýchali. Získala veškeré informace, které potřebovala a odtančila si ze základny, jako by se nic nedělo. Tuhle chybu už nemíním opakovat."

„Jistě." přikývne Barton a postaví se.

„Letadlo vám letí o půl osmé." řekne ještě Fury, než Bartona i se složkou nechá odejít.


	2. Kapitola 1

John si z věšáku sundá bundu a obleče si ji. Jeho spolubydlící zamotaný do prostěradla sedí u stolu a cosi píše do notebooku.

„Jdu do obchodu." oznámí John a zapne si zip.

„Konečně." prohodí Sherlock a pohodlněji se na židli opře. Ovšem pak se zarazí a s trochu nejistým výrazem se podívá na podmračeného Johna.

„Promiň, říkal jsi něco?"

„Že jdu do obchodu." řekne John chladně. „Chceš něco?"

„Ne, myslím, že ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou a zase se zahledí do notebooku.

„Fajn." povzdechne si John a odejde.

„Natasho, jak se máte?" pousměje se Sherlock na obrazovku.

„Prostěradlo? S takovou Johna nesbalíte, i když se mu líbíte. Měl byste ho radši pozvat na večeři. Znám v Londýně jednu pěknou restauraci." řekne rudovlasá žena na obrazovce.

„Vsadím se, že se k ní váže nějaká veselá historka." řekne Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Tady je také spousta krásných zákoutí. Měl byste přijet. A Johna můžete vzít sebou." pokračuje Natasha. „Provedu vás po památkách. Zdejší parlament stojí za zhlédnutí."

„To vím. Je postaven podle britského, až na to, že je o šest metrů větší a o trochu pompéznější." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou. „Je něco nového?"

„Sándor přiznal, že v tom jede většina jeho rodiny, ale taky mluvil o nějaké dost nebezpečné organizaci. Prý je americká, ale funguje po celém světě. Nepatří prý pod vládu. Sándor mi dal pár pochybných kontaktů, co by mohli něco vědět." řekne Natasha klidně.

„Vláda, ani ta americklá, by se s tímhle nešpinila. Najala by si prostředníka." uvažuje Sherlock a zamyšleně se zamračí.

„Briti si sehnali vás. Třeba máte v USA svůj protějšek."

„Američani se rádi chlubí, takže o někom takovém bych už vědět." mávne Sherlock rukou a zamračí se o trochu víc.

„No, jestli je tak skromný jako vy." pousměje se Natasha.

„Nebyl pro vás Sándorův výslech příliš kompromitující?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Copak? Bojíte se o mou maličkost?" usměje se Natasha koketně.

„Nerad bych tam jezdil osobně. Londýn je mnohem pohodlnější." pokrčí Sherlock s klidem rameny.

„Budapešť má svou romantickou stránku. Vemte Johna a přejeďte."

„Máte mi shánět informace, ne se zajímat o můj soukromý život." upozorní ji Sherlock.

„Zvládám oboje. Mějte se, Sherlocku." Natasha pošle detektivovi vzdušný polibek a odhlásí se.

Sherlock se na obrazovku notebooku chvíli mračí, ale pak pustí Natashu a její poznámky z hlavy. Musí se soustředit na případ. Pravda, zadal mu ho Mycroft a Sherlock nikdy není moc nadšený, když pro něj pracuje (připadá si pak jako Mycroftův podřízený), ale je to zajímavý případ.

Loupež v tajné vládní laboratoři, kde britské a americké tajné služby vymýšlejí nové tajné způsoby, jak ve velkém ovládat a zabíjet lidi, se rozjela do mezinárodní podoby. Samozřejmě, že do toho britská vláda nemůže zasahovat. Britové přece nemají tajné laboratoře, tajné agenty ani podivné styky s Američany či jakýmkoliv jiným národem. Proto si najali Sherlocka, aby našel pachatele i přísně tajné plány, o kterých mu nechce nikdo nic říct, což je dost otravné.

Stopa končí v hlavním městě Maďarska, kam se Sherlockovi rozhodně jezdit nechce, a tak se spojil se starou známou. Služby Natashy Romanoff Sherlock potřebuje a navíc spoluprací s ní štve Mycrofta, což je bonus navíc. Jen by si mohla víc všímat své práce a ne jeho vztahu s Johnem. Její rady, jak Johna sbalit jsou přítomny v každém rozhovoru, který s ní vede. I když ta večeře nebyl zas tak špatný nápad.

Sherlock se zarazí a prudce se postaví. Sakra, má myslet na případ, ne na to, jak randit s Johnem! Případ! Krádež těch plánů!

Sherlock si sedne na gauč a z pod jedné hromady novin vytáhne krabičku cigaret a sirky. Zapálí si a zhluboka potáhne. Směs kouře a nikotinu ho uklidní. Na soustředění není nic lepšího.

Sándor i jeho rodina pomohli předat ty plány v Budapešti, ale dali je jen dalšímu poslovi. Natasha má spoustu přesvědčovacích metod. Kdyby Sándor věděl víc, než co z něj za celý den dostala, zjistila by to. Komplikovaná organizace. Plány putovaly přes spoustu prostředníků, z nichž každý mohl zradit. To je až příliš komplikované. Příliš mnoho lidí, kteří mohou selhat, tajné plány na tajnou zbraň. Musí být opravdu skvěle organizovaní. Jak to, že se nebáli, že je někdo zradí? Kdyby měli na každého páku, nějaké rukojmí, bylo by to opravdu dost komplikované. Ale možná-

Sherlock si na gauči lehne a zahledí se do stropu.

Ta trasa, kterou plány urazily, mohla by být často používaná? Prostředníci by byli v podstatě stálí zaměstnanci, neustále něco přenášejí, někdy cenného, jindy ne. Když potom dostanou za úkol převést přes zemi mezinárodně hledané dokumenty, udělají to, aniž by se nad tím pozastavovali. Je to přece jejich normální práce. A koho by napadlo, že jde o miliónovou zásilku?

„Geniální." pousměje se Sherlock potěšeně.

Vybudovat si vlastní poštu a posílat po ní cokoliv bez obav ze ztráty. V Maďarsku vědí, jak si věci zařídit tak, aby to fungovalo. Jenže tam nejsou jen Maďaři.

Celosvětově rozšířená tajná organizace s kořeny ve Spojených Státech. Kdyby byla vládní, stačilo by se zeptat Mycrofta, ale tak snadné to nebude. Pokud tedy Mycroft nekuje plány proti svým kolegům, což je v tajných službách zcela běžné. Organizace bude soukromá nebo polovládní, ale bez dostatečného množství použitelných dat se nedá správně dedukovat. Bude muset napsat Mycroftovi, aby mu dal seznam všech, co se na tomhle případu podílejí nebo se mohli podílet.

Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračí. Nesnáší, když musí Mycrofta žádat o pomoc, ale to on chce koneckonců znát řešení tohoto případu.

Sherlock se posadí, aby Mycroftovi napsal zprávu, ale než najde telefon, vrátí se John z obchodu.

„Sherlocku, ty tady kouříš?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Očividně." usoudí Sherlock. Těžko zapírat, když vypálenou cigaretu drží ještě mezi prsty.

„Víš, že ti to paní Hudsonová zakázala." řekne John přísně a sebere ze stolku krabičku cigaret.

„Johne, no tak." vyhrkne Sherlock a postaví se. „Potřebuju je, musím přemýšlet."

„Dokážeš velice dobře přemýšlet i bez cigaret." řekne John nesmlouvavě a strčí si cigarety do kapsy.

„Johne, bez nich se nedokážu soustředit." škemrá Sherlock.

„Mycorft se postaral, abys žádný případ, krom toho tajného, nedostal, tak nechápu, co by tě mohlo rozptylovat." řekne John s klidem a jde do kuchyně vybalit nákup.

Že je to právě John, jehož přítomnost Sherlocka rozptyluje, to detektiv nahlas neřekne. Jen si uraženě potáhne cíp prostěradla, který za sebou táhne a sedne si do křesla, odkud má na Johna dobrý výhled. A to chtěl toho protivného doktora pozvat do restaurace na večeři. Na to teď může rovnou zapomenout. Sherlock se v křesle víc nahrbí a zamračeně Johna sleduje.

„Ty cigarety ti nedám." řekne John, když si všimne, že ho Sherlock sleduje.

Holmes si jen něco zabručí pod nos a podívá se stranou. Má se přece soustředit na případ, ne na Johna.


	3. Kapitola 2

„Sherlocku, nemůžu ti dát jména všech organizací, kterých se tento výzkum týká, a které chtějí jeho výsledky pro sebe. Navíc by tam mohly patřit v podstatě všechny vojenské a vědecké organizace světa." řekne Mycroft s neupřímným úsměvem a dál si s klidem hraje s deštníkem.

„Je mi úplně jedno, že by na prvním místě byla britská vláda a hned pod ní výčet neexistujících britských vládních organizací." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně. „Těžko můžu vyřešit případ, když nevím, čí intervence mohu očekávat a kam je mám řadit."

„Jsou snad věci, na které velký Sherlock Holmes bez pomoci nepříjde?" popichuje ho Mycroft.

„Uvědom si, že ty sháníš tajné plány, ne já." zamračí se Sherlock. Opře se v křesle a znovu začne brnkat na struny svých houslí.

Oba Holmesové na sebe bez mrknutí hledí a mlčí. Hluboké ticho v obývacím pokoji narušuje jen tiché drnkání strun, které, i když to není vidět, dráždí nervy staršího z bratrů.

„Sherlocku." ozve se za dveřmi a vzápětí do obýváku vpadne John, ale v půlce kroku se zarazí. „Ehm, neruším?" zeptá se opatrně a přeletí pohledem mezi bratry usazenými v křeslech.

„Johne, mohl bys počkat dole? Dorazím hned, co vyřeším jeden malý problém." řekne Sherlock klidně, aniž by odtrhl pohled od Mycrofta.

„No, dobrá." řekne John trochu nejistě. Sundá z věšáku svou bundu a odejde, přičemž za sebou pečlivě zavře dveře.

„Jdete s Johnem na noční procházku?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě a trochu škodolibě se pousměje.

Sherlock jeho poznámku nechá být a rozhodne se rozhovor zkrátit na minimum.

„V Budapešti operuje větší organizace, která funguje po celém světě, ale její kolébkou jsou Spojené Státy. Není vládní, alespoň ne čistě vládní a je dost schopná." řekne Sherlock ve zkratce. „Ty bys mohl zjistit, jak velký zájem mají na tomto případu, ne?" Sherlock odloží housle a postaví se. Nečeká na Mycroftovu odpověď, sebere svůj kabát a šálu a odejde.

John už oblečený do bundy čeká pod schody.

„Kde je Mycroft?" diví se, když se na schodech objeví jen Sherlock.

„Schovává po bytě další odposlech." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu a uváže si šálu. „Můžeme jít?"

„Pořád jsi mi neřekl kam." upozorní ho John, ale poslušně vyjde za Sherlockem na ulici.

„Je v podstatě jedno kam. Potřebuju změnit prostředí. Doma už mě to nudí." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Tak proč nezajít k Angelovi?" navrhne John. „Už mám docela hlad a ty jsi posledních pár dní taky nic nejedl."

„Nejím, když vyšetřuju. To víš." řekne Sherlock, ale odbočí do ulice, která vede k italské restauraci.

„To vím. A taky vím, že člověk bez jídla moc dlouho nevydrží." řekne John nespokojeně.

„Neboj, Johne. Ten případ bude vyřešený dřív, než pro mě začne být hladovění život ohrožující." prohlásí Sherlock klidně.

„Vím, že při vyšetřování děláš zázraky na počkání, ale mně by stačil zázrak běžnějšího charakteru. Třeba kdyby ses aspoň jednou pořádně najedl." řekne John trochu nespokojeně.

Sherlock ho koutekm oka zvědavě pozoruje. John vždycky nadává na jeho stravovací návyky, ale málokdy si stěžuje tak moc. Možná by mohl něco sníst. Jenže žaludek ubírá krev mozku a on mozek potřebuje, vyšetřuje. Když se nenají, bude John naštvaný, ale on bude moct vyšetřovat. Na druhou stranu mu chybějí potřebná data a ty ještě pár hodin nedostane, a když něco sní, udělá Johnovi radost. Možná by pro tentokrát mohl udělat vyjímku. Kvůli Johnovi.

„Sherlocku!" rozzáří se Angelo, když uvidí detektiva. „Rád tě opět vidím. A vás taky, Johne. Račte se posadit, hned vám přinesu jídelní lístek." povídá skoroital, zatímco Sherlocka Johna usazuje u stolu. Vydá se pro jídelní lístky a během chvíle je zpátky i s nezbytnou svíčkou, kterou jim uprostřed stolu zapálí. Za celou dobu, co k němu Sherlock a John chodí na jídlo, nevynechal jedinou příležitost, aby jim neudělal prostředí trochu romantičtější.

„Doporučoval bych vám dnešní specialitu. Gnochi se sýrovo-špenátovou omáčkou a kuřecími plátky." nabízí Angelo. „Chutná to skvěle."

„Zní to lákavě." usoudí John. „To rád ochutnám."

„Hned to přinesu." přikývne Angelo potěšeně a sebere Johnovi menu.

„Přines to dvakrát." řekne Sherlock klidně a trochu se při tom mračí na stolovníka u vedlejšího stolu.

„Ty budeš jíst?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„Když jsem si objednal, dá se z toho usuzovat, že mám v úmyslu ono jídlo i zkonzumovat." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem a odtrhne pohled od obézního muže, který při pojídání špaget cáká omáčku všemi směry.

„Vždyť vyšetřuješ." nechápe John.

„Jestli ti vadí, že budu jíst, můžu tu objednávku zrušit." řekne Sherlock s klidem.

„Ne, to ne." vyhrkne John rychle. „Jsem rád, že budeš jíst. Překvapilo mě to, ale rozhodně ti nemíním bránit." řekne a trochu se pousměje.

Sherlock se na něj chvíli dívá, zatímco se John rozhlíží po ostatních hostech v restauraci. John opravdu vypadá potěšeně a stačilo k tomu jen to, že si Sherlock objednal jídlo. Vypadá to, že občas stačí k radosti velice málo. Třeba usměvavý John.


	4. Kapitola 3

Sherlock si znovu pročítá zprávu, kterou mu Mycroft nechal v bytě, zatímco čeká na spojení s Natashou. Tyhle novinky rozhodně nepatří k nejšťastnějším.

„Dobré ráno, Sherlocku. Byl jste na té večeři?" zeptá se rusovláska hned, jak se objeví na obrazovce.

„Takže byl." usměje se Natasha, když uvidí pohled, kterým se na ni Sherlock dívá. „A řekl jste Johnovi, že se vám líbí, nebo jste to vzdal?" vyzvídá dál.

„Nechtěla byste se raději věnovat případu?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu naštvaně.

„Tohle je zábavnější." namítne Natasha. „A podle toho, jak jste zrudnul, je jasné, že jste na té večeři doopravdy byli. Řekl jste mu to?"

„Natasho, pojďte se na chvíli soustředit na váš život, co vy na to?" zeptá se Sherlock. Vypadá dost vážně, ale mračí se spíš kvůli tomu, že doopravdy zrudnul, než že by ho štvaly Natashiny dotazy.

„Zjistil jste víc, než já?" zvážní Natasha. „Tady o té organizaci nikdo nic neví. Aspoň ne ti, se kterými jsem mluvila. Za to mě dva z nich chtěli zabít."

„Ta organizace se jmenuje Shield a je americká. Chrání hlavně svou domovinu, ale zasahuje, kde se jim to hodí." začne Sherlock vysvětlovat. „Je to špičková agentura a patří k nejlepším a nejutajovanějším."

„A přece o ní ví soukromý detektiv v malém bytečku v centru Londýna." prohodí Natasha. „Taky chtějí ty vaše plány?"

„Možná jako bonus." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „V Maďarsku jsou kvůli vám. Párkrát jste je naštvala, teď zjistili, kde jste a posílají na vás nějakého svého agenta. Má vás zabít. Nechtějí vás ani vyslýchat."

„To může být problém." řekne Natasha vážně.

„Mohu i nadále počítat s vaší spoluprací nebo pocestujete dále?" zeptá se Sherlock klidně.

„Máte další informace?" zamračí se Natasha. „Co o mně vědí nebo něco o tom agentovi?"

„Váš spis od Shieldu nemám, ale nejspíš se vás dost bojí, protože posílají jednoho z nejlepších." usoudí Sherlock. „Chcete poslat jeho složku?"

„To by trvalo dlouho." odmítne Natasha. „Řekněte mi, co víte."

„Clint Barton, občas pracuje pod přezdívkou Hawkeye." pustí se Sherlock do souhrnu z tlusté složky o špičkovém agentovi a ukáže Natashe Bartonovu fotku. „Speciální vojenský výcvik pro boj na blízko i na dálku, preferuje ale odstřelování. Nejčastěji používá speciálně upravený luk a šípy. Poslouchá rozkazy, ale dokáže používat i vlastní hlavu. Docela inteligentní."

„To může být problém." usoudí Natasha.

„Nejspíš vás bude chtít zabít na dálku, nemá důvod pro přímou konfrontaci." spekuluje Sherlock. „V Shieldu musí vědět, jak nebezpečná jste při osobním kontaktu. Ovšem pokud se nechcete schovávat po sklepích, neporadím vám, jak si s tím lukostřelcem poradit."

„Něco zkusím." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Buď se vám ozvu já nebo Barton. A nebo zdrhnu a neozve se nikdo. Mějte se, Sherlocku. A pozdravujte Johna. Mimochodem, poslala jsem vám mail." mrkne ještě Natasha, než se odhlásí.

Sherlock se rychle podívá na příchozí zprávy a otevře email od Natashy Romanoff. Zpráva je plná složek s informacemi o různých lidech, kteří jsou zapletení do krádeže oněch plánů. Sherlock se jen pousměje a začne si složky pročítat. Zas tak bezvýsledné ty výslechy očividně nebyly.


End file.
